


Secrets & Misunderstandings

by hunters_retreat



Series: Story's End [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean is asleep, Dean raises Sam, John Dies, M/M, Sam and Dean lean on each other, Sam isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   Dean looked shell shocked though, dismantled, and Sam couldn’t believe he’d been the one to do that to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets & Misunderstandings

 

Dean sighed as the morning light began to bring him into consciousness.  He wasn’t awake but he was beginning to stir.  Sam burrowed closer into his body, pressed his back closer to Dean’s, trying to get more comfortable in his pre-waking haze.  It was warm in Dean’s arms and safe.  He could get up now and start his day, but it was Saturday and he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the sleep haze keep him under.

His body felt heavy but then Dean curled in a little more, his breath against the back of Sam’s neck, and he felt a jolt of something electric.  His cock began to fill and Sam moaned softly into the pillow.  Sam reached down to adjust himself but then Dean pressed forward again and Sam could feel his boxer-clad erection against Sam’s ass.  He slipped his hand under his own boxers and squeezed to give himself a little relief but he didn’t stop there.  Sam ran his hand lightly over his cock, his moves soft and slow.  He must have shifted away from Dean, because then Dean’s hand was on his hip and he pulled Sam back against him again.

Dean’s hand wasn’t still though.  He caressed the skin at Sam’s hip and began to work his hand under the waist band until he could push Sam’s boxers down under his ass.  Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning.  Sam was wide awake now but he knew his brother wasn’t.  He had no idea what was in Dean’s dream but Sam ached with need as he felt Dean’s hand skin against his bare hip.

Sam continued to stroke himself, half afraid of getting caught but too horny to care.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t jerked off before in the same room.  When they were still hunting, it wasn’t that uncommon; too little time and space and there was little enough privacy. 

Dean’s lips moved across the back of Sam’s neck and Sam felt Dean move behind him, the slow, lazy thrust of his hips into the curve of Sam’s ass.  He couldn’t hold back the moan that time and Dean’s hand gripped Sam’s hip and pulled against him harder.

He was going to hell, Sam thought as he moved his hand faster, arched back into his brother.  He already was for his thoughts about Dean, the way he couldn’t even jerk off anymore without picturing his brother, but this was way beyond.  He didn’t care though, couldn’t with Dean’s hand on his hips and his cock so close to where Sam actually wanted it.

Dean shifted forward, one knee came up between Sam’s and he was forced forward into the mattress, one knee up and his hips canted up enough that he could still work his cock.  Dean moaned as his lazy thrusts took on more purpose.  His hand came around Sam’s hip and slid under Sam’s tee shirt as he pinched Sam’s nipple.  Sam pushed back against Dean in response and Dean moaned again.  This time Dean’s hand traveled down and he covered Sam’s hand in his own as Sam jerked himself off.

It was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him and Sam was trying to make it last, holding out against the orgasm that threatened to crash against him.  Dean bit lightly at Sam’s neck though, “So good, Sammy,” he whispered and Sam couldn’t hold back.  The wave hit him hard and he lost his rhythm.  Dean didn’t though; he worked Sam through his orgasm and kept his own hips going.  Sam dropped his knee so that he was pushed flat against the bed.  Sam dropped one hand to the side and ran it up Dean’s thigh.  He caught the bottom edge of Dean’s boxer briefs and held on.  They pulled slightly as Dean thrust.

“Yeah,” his brother moaned.  Dean didn’t stop thrusting but he pulled his boxers down the same way he had Sam’s earlier and suddenly there was nothing between them, Dean’s naked cock was gliding across Sam’s ass.  Sam squirmed for a second and then he felt Dean’s thrust at the crevice of his ass.  Dean pressed Sam down into the mattress and his hips sped up.

“So goddamn good, Sammy,” Dean whispered in his ear.

Sam’s cock rubbed against the mattress and he was becoming overly sensitive to the stimulation but there was nothing that would make him move away from Dean.  His brother’s thrusts became more erratic and then Sam felt the splash of come against his back as Dean’s thrust became harder.  He slid against Sam’s body, come covering them both, until the fine tremors had stopped.

Dean lay still against him for a moment then moved back to where he’d been before, with his knee between Sam’s and his hand moving over Sam’s body.  He felt Dean’s hand move over his ass, fingers trailing through the come.  Dean brought his hand lower and Sam nearly moaned out when Dean smeared the come over his hole.  He pushed into it, unsure of what Dean was going to do and unwilling to stop him.  He’d never played with himself like that before, never thought of anything other than what Dean would feel like there.  His brother didn’t push in but he played around the rim, pressing slightly and rubbing until Sam was hard under him again.

“Please,” Sam whimpered.

Dean moaned as he pressed the tip of his finger into Sam and that was all it took to set Sam off again.

“Dean,” he called his brother’s name as he came over his brother’s bedsheets for the second time.

He blamed the two orgasms when he realized his brother had gone still and Sam didn’t know when that had happened.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“Sam-”

The way he said Sam’s name was hesitant and, if it had been anyone else, he’d have said scared.  There was disgust in there as well and Sam didn’t look at Dean as he pulled his boxers up and scrambled from his brother’s bed.   “Gonna take a shower.  Have to work today,” he was already across the room and at the door but he couldn’t help but look back.

Dean hadn’t moved other than to sit up.  His boxers were still pulled down, his soft cock still on display.  Dean looked shell shocked though, dismantled, and Sam couldn’t believe he’d been the one to do that to him.  Couldn’t believe he’d let his dirty secret become something that would destroy his relationship with Dean.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said softly, pleading with his brother to understand, “I can’t…”

He ran.  It wasn’t a strategic retreat.  There was nothing brave in what he did.  He ran.  He couldn’t face Dean and he wasn’t sure he could face himself.  He ran to the shower though because what he wanted most was to forgo it, to keep himself covered in his brother’s come the rest of the day, to feel marked and loved.  He didn’t have that right though, so he showered with water as hot as he could stand, threw on some jeans and a tee shirt, and ran past Dean’s room to get to the front door.

Dean’s door was still wide open, and in the periphery Sam could see he still hadn’t moved.

Sam had his phone and he called work to say that he was sick and couldn’t make it in.  Instead, he ran to the back of the property to his thinking place.  He didn’t stop to strip out of his jeans, but walked straight into the creek and let the water cover him.

He alternated between staying in the water and drying out on a rock in the sun.  He ignored his growing hunger and didn’t go home until long after sun down.         
  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a decision about this verse. I sat down and decided where to go with this... and what I really wanted to explore wasn't the nature of their relationship as much as it was how they get there. I liked the slow build of emotions but how do you take that next step? How do you deal with it once you do? So this was the start of that. Hope this was worth the very long wait for those of you reading this series :P


End file.
